


before the dust settles

by popmart (tambsi)



Series: Soulmate AU Fragments [2]
Category: Alanis Morissette (Musician), Foo Fighters, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, background story essentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambsi/pseuds/popmart
Summary: Taylor gets his soulmate tattoo in the summer between kindergarten and first grade, which by most standards, is pretty late. But by his family standards, is right on time.The only odd thing about his tattoo is that it's on the bottom of hisfoot.
Relationships: Alanis Morissette/Taylor Hawkins
Series: Soulmate AU Fragments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683787
Kudos: 4
Collections: Soulmate AU





	before the dust settles

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor and Alanis are one of the main endgame couples in my Soulmates!AU, and in trying to keep the canon as realistic as possible while bending the rules a TON, their relationship is a rocky and complicated creature. This snippet is supposed to be a telling of how they got together, though I didn't actually get to the juicy part. The possibility of me getting around to writing that part is pretty high, since it's essential and something I definitely want to work with.

Taylor gets his soulmate tattoo in the summer between kindergarten and first grade, which by most standards, is pretty late. But by his family standards, is right on time. 

The only odd thing about his tattoo is that it's on the bottom of his _foot._

_Alanis_ is written out in fancy script on the arch of his left foot and it takes his mom putting him back into pajamas with feet to get him to stop looking at it every moment he can. 

When he's not busy playing with his friends on the beach or annoying his older sister, when he has moments alone, he thinks about the name and what that means. 

His parents were fortunate and lived close enough to each other that they met when they were teens, he'd heard that story more than any other, and he'd heard a lot of soulmate stories in his short six years. 

Would it be that way with Alanis? Did she live not too far away? Or did she live somewhere he couldn't even name? He hoped he'd meet her soon.

\-----

Taylor never hid his soulmate tattoo from anyone, but he never made it a priority to show it to people either. Most anyone who knew him or a friend of his was aware that he was _interesting_ and _odd_ because his tattoo was on his foot, easily out of sight unless you caught him barefoot. 

He'd given up on trying to find Alanis a long time ago, on his seventeenth birthday he vowed amongst his friends and a haze of weed that he would focus on the music he wanted to make before his soulmate. If she came into his life in the process, so be it. 

\------

It took six years for Alanis to come into his life. Literally and figuratively. 

At first he thought it to be a ginormous coincidence that the person he was drumming for had the same name as his tattoo, but he'd met at least three women named Alanis who didn't have Taylors tattooed on them. He wasn't going to take chances on someone who was essentially his employer. This was the biggest gig of his life yet. 

It took five weeks, three sexual encounters, and a well lit 7/11 bathroom before he found his name inked into Alanis' lower back. Before his life changed forever.

...fin, for now...


End file.
